Until We Meet Again
by Jackia
Summary: Padme's thoughts from Mustafar until her death


Disclaimer: This is a fictional FF and none of the characters belong to me. I know it's been done a lot, and this ff might be kind of late, but it's been going around in my head for weeks now and it wouldn't stop until I wrote it down. The FF is written in Padme's point of view, and it takes place in Mustafar. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated and welcomed :) Thanks Jackia Lioncourt

* * *

**Until We Meet Again**

I arrive in Mustafar with so much fear because I know that after this day everything will be different. My baby forgive me for whatever happens, if Obi-Wan was right, then I should probably be running the opposite way; yet I cannot abandon your father. I love him too much There is a chance that Obi-Wan was mistaken, and If Obi-Wan was right…then I need to try to bring him back, to give him the opportunity to change.

I look out and I see him running towards my ship, I must go and meet him. My dear baby remember that whatever happens your father and I love you.

Oh Anakin I was so afraid you were gone. I need to feel your arms around me.

"_I saw you ship. What are doing out here? " _The look of concern in your eyes makes me love you so much more, but I still need you to tell me the truth.

"_I was so worried about you; Obi-Wan told me terrible things." _Please tell me I was mistaken, my heart is beating waiting for your denial.

"_What things?" _My heart is beating so fast, the look of anger in your face scares me. I know that you've always felt resentment towards Obi-Wan, but the look in you face…I never seen it, and it scares me.

"_He said that you turned to the dark side, that you…killed younglings" _Please tell me it isn't true, please.

"_Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." _Don't you understand Anakin? No one can turn me against you, only you can do that.

"_He cares about us!" _Even if it's true, even if you did kill younglings…I still love you, please don't continue this path to the dark side. I love you so much.

"_US?" _Yes Anakin, he wants to help you become a Jedi again. He loves you like a brother, a father.

"_He knows, he wants to help you……. Anakin all I want is your love" _I don't care about power, all I ever wanted was your love and raise our child together. I don't need to be a senator. I would give all of it for you. I don't need anything else if I have you love.

"_Love won't save you Padme. Only my new powers can do that." _The Dream…

"_At what cost? You're a good person…don't do this."_ Don't lose your soul to save my life. If given the chance again, I would rather live 3 years of happiness with you and die in peace, instead of watching you become this evil person.

"_I won't lose you, the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful that any Jedi ever dreamed of…_

_And I'm doing it for you…to protect you." _

"_Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." _Please Anakin, you said that you love me, please love me and leave with me. Please don't tell me you've forgotten our love. Please remember when you said how much you love me, please. I feel my heart slowly breaking like I never thought possible. Please show me that you love me more than you love power. I feel the link, which we've shared since that fateful day in Geonosis, slowly dissipating …

"_Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the republic. I am more powerful that the Chancellor now,_

_I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy…make things the way we want them to be." _Your eyes no longer look warm; they have a look of desperation that I've never seen, you feel our link disappearing too. Yet, you think that ruling will attract me? Anakin was has Palpatine done to you?

"_I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." _You are no longer my Anakin. I see your body in front of me, but you've become a stranger…opposite of what my Jedi husband was.

"_I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!" _All I see know is a stranger in your body.

"_I don't know you anymore. Anakin, your breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow." _Where is my Anakin? What has he done to you? It's getting so hard to breathe…all our dreams of a life together, of raising our child.

"_Because of Obi-Wan?" _No is not about Obi-Wan…is about us!

"_Because of what you've done. What you plan to do. Stop! Stop Now! Come back! I love you!" _Please Anakin, don't do this. Please leave with me, I love you so much…our link is disappearing, don't do this, please.

"_Liar!" _What? No…Obi-Wan…what have you done?

"_NO…"_ Oh Anakin, please don't look at me like that, pure heartbreak, I would never do that to you, I love you don't you understand that?

"_You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!"_ No Anakin, no.

"_No…"_ Our link is so weak now, is so fragile now. Please feel my love, even as I feel your hand closing around my throat, I love you, I love you

please feel my love, I love you, I love you…

"_Let her go Anakin!" _I LOVE YOU ANAKIN….

"_Anakin…"_ I love you, please feel it Anakin, I love you. And as my eyes are closing, and I feel the darkness take over me…I love you and I always will.

"_LET…HER…GO!" _I LOVE YOU ANAKIN…. and our link was broken…

* * *

I feel darkness so close to me. It wants my baby! No take me, leave my baby. I must protect my baby…I must, I must, it's all I have from Anakin. I wont let the darkness touch my baby…

* * *

"_Is Anakin ok?" _I used all I had to ask Obi-Wan that question, but from the look in his eyes…something horrible must had happen, yet my heart only hopes that he is ok as darkness takes me once more.

* * *

I feel so weak…so tired. Pain, oh so much pain, is not only my pain…I feel Anakin's pain. I see what happened after I fainted…

"_You turned her against me!" _I can feel so many emotions within him…anger, desperation, denial. But somehow I feel a little hope grow in my heart, and for a moment I see my old Anakin…but it's gone…

"_You have done that yourself!"_

"_You will not take her from me!"_ Oh Anakin, no one could've taken me away from you, only you had the power to turn me away…

I must push for my baby to live.

"_Ahhhhhhhh" _My baby is born; I hear it cry…it's a boy…

"_Luke…Oh, Luke" _Oh my Baby boy, I love you. You are so beautiful. I'm sorry I won't see you grow up, but remember I love you….

"_Ahhhhhhhh" _Remember to breath

"_Ahhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhh" _Another cry! Two Babies! Oh Anakin

"_It's a Girl" _

"_Leia…" _My beautiful baby girl, how your father would have love you. I'm so sorry my children….remember that I love you. I need to tell Obi-Wan, before it's to late

"_Obi- Wan, there's good in him. I know…I Know there's still" _I feel a weakness come over me…and I hear Leia cry and I feel Obi-Wan's sadness and regrets.

There is one more place is must go, I need to see Anakin one more time.

* * *

I close my eyes and when I open them again, I'm in an operation room, and I feel the darkness again… It was Palpatine! He was the darkness that attacked me, but I cannot do anything anymore. I look around I see Anakin in a black armor…oh Anakin. What have you done Palpatine?

"_Lord Vader can you hear me?_" I feel how your mind was confused and hazy, yet with Palpatine's voice it clears, and as much as it pains me, one question is in your mind.

"_Yes, Master. Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" _Oh Anakin it breaks my heart to hear the fear in your voice and feel the regret and hope in your heart.

"_It seems in your anger, You killed her" _No! Palpatine, no, please don't do this to him…it would be too cruel.

"_I? I couldn't have!" _No Anakin, don't believe him. It's a trick! He killed me; he attacked my mind while you and Obi-Wan were fighting. Please! I knew it was useless to shout, I felt such raw pain coming from Anakin.

"_She was Alive! I Felt It!" _He was reaching with the force, trying to feel my presence, like he used to before all of this happened; when I was alive. I felt his desperation, his pain, his anger. And all he could do was destroy everything around him, except for Palpatine. I felt his pain in waves, and there was nothing else for him to do, but scream.

"_NO!" _And for now, Palpatine had won. And Anakin buried within him all that was good, all his love for me and for our babies. Yet as I feel myself leave this physical world, I have hope in my heart, that one day you will see the light and Anakin Skywalker will once again rise from the darkness. I love you Anakin….remember that, until we meet again…


End file.
